


The Red Viper

by DEAdea



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: A lot of talking, Angst with a Happy Ending, BDSM, Blindfolds, Bondage, Dom Harry, Harry is also obsessed, Harry is like the best Dom on this planet, Harry is very anal and a little OCD, Harry likes to talk a lot too and Louis need to safeword that sometimes, I promise, Louis does not like to talk about feelings, Louis is a very stubborn sub, M/M, Marking, OCD, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Patience training, Sorry?, Spanking, Sub Louis, This is almost without a plot, Top Harry, Top Louis, Yeah so... Looks like this will have more plot than sex, and, and Harry does, but very little angst, i'm not even joking, like a lot, no joke, with
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-06-09 10:54:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6902944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DEAdea/pseuds/DEAdea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I want to take you apart, piece by piece, I want to break into the parts of you no one else has seen, touched. I want to see the part of you that has yet to be discovered. So stop resisting. Let go Louis. Let it happen. Be mine. Let me in.” Harry’s instructions are clear but is Louis ready to fully submit.</p><p>Or a short BDSM AU where Louis is a very stubborn Submissive, the most stubborn Submissive of this century if you want, and Harry will help him be still.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is fiction and it's 100% made up. It is based on the public personas of real people, yet it does not mean to imply anything about their behaviour in real life.
> 
> Thank you Liz for being my lovely beta.
> 
> And thank you Lucija, for listening to me rambling about Dom Harry and Sub Louis.

Louis is a fresh-out-of-uni intern at Styles and Payne Corporation. It’s an awful lot of work and awfully too little time to play. He can’t even remember the last time he gave control to someone else. He is tired and he wants pizza and a nice big blunt. Just to feel that warm fuzzy feeling and maybe, just maybe, he can go to “The Crow” tonight. If he’s lucky. The club where he is a regular, well not anymore, but the club where he is known as the most stubborn Submissive of this century.

_ It isn’t his fucking fault if the Doms can’t get him to break.  _

But no. It’s Monday night and he is working for his asshole of a boss, Mr. Styles without a cigarette for 12 hours straight. Styles is pretentious rich fuck in his early thirties who thinks no one else has a life and now he needs to drive to the other side of this city to deliver some papers.

On the way there he is restless. He always is. He can’t be still and he would literally pay someone to make him sit  _ fucking _ still. 

“Jesus.” He whispers to himself when the car stops in front of the house.  _ Of course he’s rich as fuck. _

He rings the bell and shifts on his feet. _ Stay still _ . He repeats to himself, but it doesn’t work. Of course it doesn’t. At this point he needs at least two cuffs to even get him focused. 

Then Mr. Big Boss opens the door in a black silk robe and Louis chokes on a thin air.  _ It’s very hot for spring, it is. Is it? Jesus fucking Christ on a stick tie me to your bed and make me be still. Wait, what? _

“I see you have found my house. 26 minutes too late though.”

Louis stammers “Yes, so - sorry, I…”

“Don’t you ever waste my time again.” He looks him up and down and Louis has this sudden urge to sink to his knees and bow his head. “You have all the papers?”

“Yes.” He pulls them out. Then his phone falls out of his bag too and some other stuff too.  _ Of course. Embarrass yourself in front of this sex God. Shut the fuck up brain. _

Harry watches him and says “Yes? Yes what?”

“Yes, Sir!” It comes out so naturally, so fucking naturally that it scares him. The shiver goes down his spine and he prays the Sir won’t fire him.  _ Sir? No, shit, fuck, Mr. Styles, Mr. Boss. Shit. He called him Sir. _

Harry hums to himself, furrow still deep between his eyes. Louis just stands there and when Harry speaks he doesn’t even know what to do with himself.  _ Can the world end now? Like right this second? Thank you aliens. _

“Tomorrow you will bring the rest of this Rodgers case. You will be here at 6 PM sharp. And if you call me Sir one more time, I will expect you to give me your safewords and hard limits. Be very careful about that boy. Do you understand?”

“Yes… Sir.”  _ Shit. Fuck. What is happening? _

“Good. I’m glad. See you tomorrow at six.” And then he closes his massive wood doors in Louis’ face and he stands there all sweaty and confused. 

Did he just agreed to play with his boss? Is he insane? Oh my fucking God, how stupid can he be. Then after 5 minutes of picking up all of his things from the floor, he almost runs to the waiting car.

_ Fuck. _

 


	2. II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Negotiating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Liz for being my lovely beta.

**2:34 PM**

Louis is already a mess. He either needs a cocktail or a cigarette to calm him down. No. He needs a cock. A blow job. Ah, who is he kidding, he needs rope around his wrists and someone to just hold him still.

This meeting lasts forever and Mr. Styles hasn’t even looked at him in three hours. He still has this urge to sink to his knees next to  _ Sir. God damn it. Styles, not Sir. _

Shit. He is so utterly fucked. Well. He wishes he would be utterly fucked if we are being honest here.

**4:12 PM**

He wants to scratch his skin, literally jump out of it and run away. When was it that bad for the last time? Right before he and Nick broke up? Yeah, that. No thank you, vanilla relationships aren’t for him.

**5:58 PM**

His fingers are shaking when he rings the marble bell. He is shaking. He couldn’t sleep and he wants everything. Everything this man can give. To calm him, to find him. To make him his. 

_ To take him.  _

The doors are opened. “Come in, make yourself comfortable, I just took the chicken out of the oven.”

Louis slowly steps in.  _ Wow. _ White marble everywhere and he can see the black leather couch in the living room. He goes straight to kitchen to follow Sir.  _ Yes, Sir.  _

_ He knows why he is here. _

“I appreciate you being punctual today.” Mr. Styles turns around in the kitchen and they make eye contact. Louis wants to be on his knees and he doesn’t understand what force is keeping him standing.

“Thank you Sir.” He doesn’t know why he feels naked.  _ Where can he hide? _

Silence. Harry is tilting his head, studying him. He can see right through him. Louis knows that. The boss cut his hair, just last week. From long curls to short, clean cut vintage style, which never looked hotter on another man. He is shaking and he can’t stop moving his feet. Mr. Styles looks down to his feet and up again.  _ Fuck. _

“Hmm… I don’t like to repeat myself. I want you to make yourself comfortable. Put the case papers on the desk next to the big mirror in the hallway, then you will help me to put this chicken on the table, so we can eat.”

_ What? Eat? No, no, no. No. Can they please skip this whole dancing around each other part and just fuck? _

Then he literally runs to the hallway, doing what he was ordered to and after a long day he finally takes his blazer off. He has that maroon button up on. Niall says it makes his eyes pop. No, this is not the reason he wears it. 

_ Nope. _

Back in the kitchen he is even more restless and when he wants to grab a plate with some vegetables he hears. “Stop! Leave that. I have changed my mind. Go sit and wait at the table. I will bring this there in two minutes.”

Louis wants to jump in the pool he sees through the window. When he sits he starts looking around. Black table, black chairs, black photo frames. A lot of black. _ Are those white lilies in the living room? _ His Boss wears all black today too. Black button up, black suit and silver boots.  _ Ok then. _

When they are both sitting at the table Louis can’t breathe. He also can’t sit still, but what else is new. He needs to run out. He needs anything but this. 

“Louis why are you here?” Voice low and slow. Almost like a soft undertone.

“You said… You said I need to come at six… With the papers.” He is fixing the hem on the shirt, looking down. He sat on the head of this big table and he is the stupidest Submissive on the planet. It’s not his place to sit here. It’s where Sir sits.  _ Shit. _ He fucked up and now he won’t get anything.

“Look at me. You will look at me when I speak to you. I will not repeat my questions Louis. Answer.” He then starts eating and Louis just sits and stares at this handsome man next to him, who isn’t even a slightly bothered that Louis just took his seat? 

“I… I don’t know Sir.” His eyes flicker to the fireplace. Just to avoid the eye contact. Of course every Dom he played with noticed that. And yes, this Dom already looks irritated with him.

“What have I told you about calling me Sir again?”

“That I need you to give my safewords and hard limits next.” Louis looks down to his lap again, his cheeks flushed, his breathing short and rapid. _ Focus, he really needs to focus. _

“Yes. I did say that. Good boy.” He puts his fork down then and then very softly, “Look at me Louis. Yes, good boy. Again. Answer my first question.”

“Because I want…”

“Yes? What do you want?”

“Play?”

“You want to play? What? My piano? With my sister’s cat? What?”

“No, I want to play with you!” He almost screams when he pushes those words out of him. Lungs are burning him. He hates Doms that think they can play with his head, all he wants is someone to hold him down for fuck’s sake! 

He is shaking and his feet are jumping up and down. His heart is in his throat and he feels naked.  _ Oh, so naked. _ Also he needs to kneel.  _ He needs to fucking kneel. _ So he finishes with that. “I need to be on my knees for you.”

“You won’t be on your knees if you aren’t my Submissive Louis. You will be that if we both want it. And when we are done negotiating every single important detail. Now. Please eat something. We have this whole evening to ourselves. No one will bother us.”

“Yes. Thank you. Sir.” Can he be _ calm? Yes, slowly breathing. Good. _

He bows his head and starts eating. Suddenly a lot of tension leaves the room. He understands what this is about. He is taken care of. The control is given away. He will be negotiating and he will be heard. Finally.  _ He will be heard.  _ The food looks delicious after all.

“Good boy.” Praise gets him all bothered and right now he is very  _ fucking _ bothered. He hates his body for reacting like that. 

Yes, he can be a good boy, he  _ can _ wait. And he will.

After some small talk about work and Louis’ university they are full and content. Both of them. Louis was never this relaxed with a Dom before, though he can’t still his  _ damn  _ legs.

“So, can we start? Maybe we should go to the living room?”

Louis nods and follow. His Boss sits on the big leather chair and Louis just stands there, looking at the spot next to that chair. 

“No. You won’t do that, because we will talk first. Sit on that part of the sofa, ok?” Harry is pointing to the middle part.

Louis sits on the opposite side of the sofa, right in the corner, next to the fireplace.  _ Sue him. _

“Oh, you are not a good listener or you just want to push my buttons. Don’t test me, because you will not get what you want from me if you do that. So drop the attitude.”

Louis shivers and stills.  _ Shit. Why does he always do that?  _

“Now. You have a water on the table if you are thirsty. Yes, maybe I will start with this. If we play, neither of us will have an alcoholic beverage before that. If you did, you tell me, and I will decide if we are playing that night at all. Probably not though. At work you call me “Mr. Styles”, here you call me “Sir” or “Harry” if you like that better. Whatever you prefer. You never call me Master. I do not own you and I never will. You will be your own person. My safe words are red for stop and yellow for slow down. Yes, I use them too, if I don’t feel well with the scene, or if I think I pushed you too hard, or you pushed me too hard. Or if you are being too much of a brat. Any questions?“ 

"No Sir!”  _ Brat? He fucking hates that word. _

“Good. How much have you played?” His eyes are so intense. Louis wants to swim in them, he wants so much from this man.  _ So much. _

“Quite Sir. I did have one BDSM relationship and I am a regular at The Crow.”

Harry smirks. “Are you know?”

Louis has a feeling Harry knows a lot more about him than he even dares to think. He is just silent because he will fuck everything up if he speaks at this point.

“I will explain my hard limits, then you will ask your questions and after that it will be your turn. I like to do it first, because I have very specific tastes. So you will know where you stand. Ok?” 

“Yes Sir.” He prays to all the Gods that they will match with at least some kinks, because Louis is tired of all the Doms who want to hit him and all the Doms are tired of him  _ not knowing what he wants _ . Please. He knows damn well what he wants.

“I see you are a natural submissive Louis, I saw that the very first day I met you at the office. We will play here, at my house. You will have emergency buttons every time we play. But to gain trust, I don’t use bondage at the beginning.” 

Louis whimpers. 

“Yes Louis, I am aware this is something you are very interested in exploring and so am I. But like I said, trust is a basic line here. My hard limits are no blood play, no hard pain play, no watersports, no gags, no knife play, no hardcore bondage, no breath play. I love bondage without ropes. Yes, that exists. It’s your mind giving control to me. I have a very soft spot for public play too, I always play with my Submissive in the clubs, after a while though. And let me remind you, I am a sadist. I will push you. And if you disobey I will punish you. Not with pain though. So if pain is something important, I’m sorry, I can’t give that to you. You will be spanked though. Probably on the regular with an ass like that. Questions?”

“Will you ever let me bite you?” Louis is flushed and flustered. What the  _ fuck _ is wrong with him?

“So pain is the focus?” Harry asks with fresh and very deep frown on his forehead. 

_ Great. He fucked it up. _

“No Sir!” He rushes those words out of his mouth as soon as possible. “Just like… I like biting. And a lot of Doms have problem with me marking them.”

Harry laughs with his head tilted back. “Good. Yes Louis, I like to be marked by my Submissive. Not at the beginning though. When they wear my collar. When they are marked by me.” 

Louis almost chokes on his spit. Just the idea of wearing Harry’s collar almost pushes him in the subspace. To be Harry’s. To have him… “Will you let me fuck you too?” 

_ Jesus fucking Christ, can his brain shut up? _

“I have never had a Submissive asking me this, but yes, I do let them be on top with no control whatsoever.” 

Louis gapes. It’s like a match made in heaven. He can’t even believe this. Where is hidden camera? 

“Louis, focus, you are drifting. Focus. Eyes on me. Any other questions?” 

“No… Not for now Sir.” 

“Ok, then I need to tell you that orgasm control will be a very big part of our play. You won’t come without my permission and I will train you to come on command. So my focus is usually on mental submission, bondage, orgasm control and public play. One more thing: if you play with me, you play with me only. As I only play with you. We both will be tested, and we will still use protection. I hope this is clear. I do not look for a relationship, I look for a very eager Submissive." 

Louis smiles when he looks up. He is happy and content. He will be in good hands. He really hopes so. Harry smiles back, open and eager. 

"Now your turn." 

"Please let me be still, make me, tie me up, please. Please make me take it. Hold me down. Cover my eyes." 

_ He can’t breathe, he needs it. So bad. _

"Breathe Louis. Breathe. Safewords?" 

"Red for stopping, yellow for slow down.” _ And breath in. Breath out. _

“Yes. Good. But I want you to know that if you say stop to me, we will stop, doesn’t matter if you use safewords or not. Oh, another thing, when you kneel for me, your eyes are always on me." 

"Yes Sir. My hard limits are the same as yours. Though, I don’t know if I like a public play as much as you, Sir." 

"There is loads of time for that. We can discuss it later. See where we will going. Now tell me. What else do you want?" 

"Maybe I love praising? And bondage. Just please... Please don’t call me a  _ whore _ or a  _ slut _ . I hate it. Or a brat.” They stare at each other. Louis feels all fuzzy and dizzy with the intensity in this room. 

“Noted. What else.” 

The Dom has his face completely relaxed and Louis has a feeling this whole room is on fire. How can Harry be so calm? How can he have so much control over himself?

“Don’t slap me on my face." Louis whispers, mostly to himself. The last Dom did that and they literally finished that scene right at that point.  _ Asshole. _

"Noted. Anything else?" 

"Please don’t spit on me, well yes on those bottom parts you can, just not on my face." 

"Understood. Is that all for now?”

“I think so Sir." 

"Good. I would like to play with you Louis. Would you like that too?" 

"Yes Sir.”

“Good. You are now my only and exclusive Submissive. I would like your phone number and your schedule and I will give you mine too, write your number on the piece of paper at the door. Tomorrow morning I will text you where and when we will both get tested. Before those results we won’t have sex." 

“What? None?”  _ Shit. Fuck off. _ This is all just a waste of his time. He starts shifting on the couch and Harry’s eyes get darker.

“No, none.”

“Come on Harry, like?” He is fuming. Why is he even here.

“Drop. The. Attitude.” Harry’s face is so stern and suddenly so Dom - like.

Louis just sits and stares at Harry. He wants it all. Harry’s eyes go to the spot on the carpet next to his chair. Saying nothing. Louis slowly stands up and takes three steps. Eyes on Harry for every step. Harry sits up a bit, correcting his posture and he shifts on his seat.  _ Is he nervous too? _ Then Louis gracefully sinks to his knees, right next to his Dom. This is where he belongs. He can feel the heat of his body and he clasps his hands behind his back. His eyes don’t leave Harry’s face for a second.

Harry gently touches his cheek, smiling softly. Shit. He wants to run away again and at the same time he wants to move closer. To be closer. 

_ To feel.  _

"Good boy. But if I’m reading this correctly you will do anything perfectly well, to get what you want. And then when you get what you want, you still don’t break. You still don’t go under. You still don’t submit. Never fully. Never totally. What are you searching sweetheart? What do you want? Do you know what you need? Submission is right there, yet you don’t give yourself to it. You don’t let anyone in. That’s why you can’t be still, that’s why you are running away, even from yourself. The most stubborn sub in the club they say. Are you Louis?" Eyes are studying him and he doesn’t want to do this. He doesn’t need to do this.

He can’t speak, he can’t breathe. He never felt this naked. He then stands up so fast he almost trips and says the word. 

"Yellow." 

Harry looks at him. Completely calm, like he knew he pushed him. “I know baby. I know I pushed. You don’t like to talk I guess? You don’t like to explore? Well, I’m sorry, but this is what you get with me. You will talk to me or you can’t be mine. Are you ok? Do you understand what I’m saying?”

“I think I do Sir.”

“If you are not comfortable, you need to tell me, if you want to end this, just walk away. Nothing will stop you. I will read a book now. You are very lovely in this light and you look marvelous on your knees. Standing? Not so much. At 10 PM sharp the car will wait for you and you will go home, have a full night’s rest and you will think about what happened today. Or I can call the car now? As you wish. As they say, patience is a virtue.” 

Silence. Just a light from the kitchen and fireplace.

Louis slowly sinks to his knees. 

Again.

He was never that calm and furious at the same time in his life. Never that still without the cuffs. Or rope. Or someone to hold him.

_ Harry does hold him. _ Yet he has touched him just once, very gently. And he craves for more. He swims in green.

_ More. He needs more. _


	3. III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let the 'play' begin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Liz, thank you for guiding me when I was lost for a second.

Louis thinks this is all very anal.  _ Pun fully intended. _ He and Harry are sitting at a private clinic on a lovely Friday afternoon, where they will pop their blood vessels, so he can finally get fucked.  _ How romantic. _

_ Good God. He needs it. _

They sit together in silence for 10 minutes or so, Harry typing an email on his phone. “Stop that.”

“What?” 

_ What now? _

“That thing you do with your feet. Stop it.” Voice mellow, borderline bored. Is he boring his Dom already? Well that’s an optimistic start.

“Oh that. Sorry Sir.” Yeah. If you don’t fuck me senseless, don’t expect me to be still.

“Styles.”

“What? Oh, yeah, still at work officially. Sorry.” Shit. He can’t even follow basic instructions. 

Thankfully the nurse comes out and calls them in. Finally, so they can be done with that.

After 30 minutes of paperwork and million questions about his sex life, they are in the car on their way back to work. Is this weird? What he just did that with his Boss? Why isn’t he even a little bit bothered? Louis wants to ask him so many questions though, so he does. 

“When will we play, Sir?” Styles would be a better choice, but they are alone in the car separated from the driver by a partition.

“When we have those results and when I decide to.” Still looking at his phone, texting someone. Completely calm.

Louis looks out of the window with an urge to snicker, to fight. _To be a little brat._ _God, he hates that word._ He pushes his nails deep in his skin, while he is making fists. Why is this situation so hard for him? Why does he need to wait to play, _to submit_? He can have every single available Dom in this town. He knows that, yet he sits here in this car, with this Dom and waits for another command that might never come.

Suddenly it is very quiet and the air is thick with tension. Harry stopped typing, apparently. Then he feels it. Sparks are going through his body and where Harry touches his left fist it’s burning him. He needs to throw himself out of this moving vehicle. This need is too much for him.  _ Too much. _

“I will call you when we get the results and I will tell you when we are playing. We are going to play. If you still want that Louis. I won’t play with an unwilling Submissive. I don’t do that. And I won’t play with someone who is unwilling to submit. To me.” Louis closes his eyes, every single fiber of his being aware of the contact.

The car stops and Louis wants to turn to Harry, to look at his Dom. 

“I want.” It’s barely a whisper. He wants to scream though, that he needs attention now. That he can’t really wait. He can’t. _ He won’t. _

“Hey... Hey, look at me.” Harry says when he brushes his knuckles over his face and Louis can’t do anything but breathe. The car seat under him dips and he feels Harry’s breath on his face, his body warmth close.  _ Oh God. _ Warm lips make a sweet, oh so sweet contact with his cheek, very close to his mouth.

“You will wait Louis. Patience.”

“But when… Sir?”

“When I call you.”

“Will you call me as soon as you get the results?” Pleading. Begging. Negotiating. 

“I call you when I call you boy.” And just like that Harry is gone. The loss of the contact makes him jumpy, almost like his body wants to follow his Dom.

The phone in his pocket buzzes with new text just when he comes to his cubicle, shaken from what just happened. 

**‘Do not touch yourself Louis. Your pleasure is mine. You are not allowed to come.’**

And then another buzz.

**‘Yes, I will know if you cheat.’**

That weekend is the longest weekend of his life. He checked his phone 29 times already and it’s only 9 AM on a Sunday morning. 

The day before yesterday he got a kiss that turned his life upside down. No Dom kissed him like that, no Dom  _ anchored _ him like that with just one innocent little peck before.

At 4 PM on a Monday he checks if his phone is even working. The lady on the other end tells him that his phone hasn’t had any type of network disconnection. So desperate and left on the curb waiting. 

_ Great. Fabulous even.  _

He doesn’t see Harry at work either. At the end of the week he is so tired, that he can barely stand up when his phone buzzes.

**'All clean. I expect you at 6 PM. The car will wait for you as always. See you soon.’**

_ Shit.  _ It’s happening. Will it happen? Suddenly he is so awake he could run there.

After all his years being active on a BDSM scene, Louis would laugh at anyone saying that kneeling is the best feeling on the planet. As soon as Harry opens the door that night, he drops to his knees, hands behind the back, eyes up. He never knelt for a Dom in the doorway before, but it looks like he has had a lot of firsts in this last week. Is this what he suppose to feel?  _ Is he really, truly giving himself to him? _ Why is he so scared? 

Harry steps closer, brushes that long piece of fringe away. 

“You are a sight darling. I’m so lucky.” Louis purrs with pride, his chest expanding with joy and he leans into the touch. 

“Come baby, let’s close this door and find you a softer surface.”

He follows right on Harry’s heal, one step behind, head bowed, eyes down, just like he always followed his Doms.

With every other Dom he did that for the show, to get something in return, he did that just for himself, for his selfish needs. Today, he is doing that because he wants it, he’s doing that naturally.  _ He submitted. _ He’s doing that for Harry, to please him, to be his. His head is all fuzzy, but all of his focus is on his Dom. 

_ His. _

In the living room he can see the papers with results opened on the table and Harry sits down on his usual spot, still smiling at him. Louis’s next to him on his knees, with eyes eager to catch any type of command.

"Can we talk first baby?" 

"Sure Sir." 

"You look brilliantly attractive today." The blush covered Louis’ neck and face, breathing rapid. 

“Thank you Sir, so do you." He just realized Harry is hard. His eyes went down for a millisecond and it’s right there. His body wants to lean forward, he wants to rub his face all over Dom’s eager crotch, but he knows that won’t do.  

"How was it to wait?" Eyebrows up, expecting him to answer.

"Good Sir." _ Control yourself. _

"Don't lie to me Louis. You never lie to me. I won't repeat the question. But you will answer again." The air gets stiff and hot.

"It was OK Sir. I couldn't wait to be here, to be with you Sir." 

Harry snickers and break their eye contact. "Always all the right answers. Right answers won't get you far in this house. Honest answers on the other hand... Has any Dom done a patience training with you?"

"No - no. Sir?" What? No, no. Please not another waiting game.

"Good, so we will have a lot of fun with that. You will follow me when I tell you to and you will do as I say. You will suffer Louis, but you will suffer for me. Then you will get a reward and it will all pay off. I was thinking... The red rope would look lovely on your skin." 

"Oh my God, Sir please, yes please, thank you Sir."  _ Oh. _

"But rope will stay where it is for you to look and observe until you start giving honest answers to me." Harry looks at him, dominance and determination as an aura all around him.

"Yes Sir." Louis needs to start paying better attention, he has a feeling this man knows everything about him.  _ How? _

“Let start this again. How was your week?" 

He rushes. Heart in his throat. "Fucking awful Sir, I couldn't even sleep. All I did was wait for your call, text, anything." 

"Oh yes, I must apologize for just a text, but my mother was here and I needed to arrange our meeting in front of her. So text was the only option." 

"Thank you for explaining Sir." 

"Now. Are you hungry?" Smile back on the Dom’s face. 

"No, I had late lunch with my sister Sir." It was so nice to catch up with her.

"Good. We will go upstairs to my bedroom now. And we will get to know each other better." 

_ Shit. It’s going to happen. _

When he makes his first step in the room, he almost falls to the ground screaming, thanking those Gods who listened to him last week. There is dark blue and nautical theme all over the big space. The bed is huge with dark red rope thrown all over it. When he sees professionally made knots, he shivers. He wants to be here forever,  _ he wants to be his forever. Louis  _ wants to be tied up to that lovely wooden bed frame too. The carpet is white and very soft looking. He is desperate to make some sarcastic comments about how tidy this room is, but he won’t test Harry’s patience.  _ Or his own? _

“Now, on your knees.”

His knees hit the floor so hard that he needs to steady himself. Harry touches his hair, laughing softly. 

“See all that rope? Yes, we are going to play with that. Not today though. No. Not today. Steady there…” Louis shifts next to him some more, he can’t be still and he doesn’t understand why Harry doesn’t see how much he needs it.

“This is what is going to happen. You will untie and undo all the knots of that lovely rope I have played with in the last days. Then you will put that rope neatly on the bench at the foot of my bed.” Eyes shift to the bench, Louis is listening very carefully. He won’t fuck this up.  _ Focus. _

“This could take you quite some time. Then when you are done I want you naked on your knees, on the left side of the bed, facing the bed.” Louis whimpers.  _ Yes, please. _

“When I come back and inspect if your clothes and rope are neatly put away, you will be rewarded. I promise you that. Do you understand?”

“Yes Sir.” He is getting so hard, it’s even harder to be still. With all that need in his veins… 

“I will be in my office, doing some work. If you don’t want to play anymore, you can simply walk out. No one will stop you. Understood?” 

“Yes.”

“Tell me your color.”

“Green Sir.”

“Good boy. Now stand up.”

Louis stands, eyes on Harry’s and he doesn’t expect what happens next. Harry pulls him in with a force of thousand suns and kisses him. The kiss is not a peck like a week ago. It’s passionate and dominant. Groundbreaking really. Louis feels content.  _ Calm. _ He kisses back just as eagerly, with everything he has. He wants to show how good of Submissive he can really be. He feels steady. He feels home. And just like that, the kiss is over. He hums his understanding. Harry smiles, lips plump and raw, his white button up intact. Eyes dark and just as eager as his.

“Be good.” And Harry is gone. 

Louis tries, he really does. Some knots are so well made he barely gets them apart. This Dom knows his rope.  _ Good.  _ He rushes through motions, because the faster he’s done, the faster he will be under. Right? Even in his head this idea sounds too simple. He hates it when he doesn’t know what a Dom will do next. 

After almost an hour the rope is neatly put on the bench. He looks at it again.  _ That’s neatly, right? _ He looks around the room and everything is so precisely folded… Hmmm, that will do. Then he rushes to undress himself. His erection is still there, painfully so, but not as prominent as it was before when Harry was here with him, the week without wanking doesn’t help his case either. He puts his clothes next to the rope, folded. Ok,  _ semi _ folded. He can’t do everything perfectly.

He kneels on the carpet, just where he was told to, facing the bed, eyes on the carpet. This whole situation makes him hot, he feels like he will explode. He shifts every 2 seconds, fixing his posture. Maybe scratching his own wrist, where this lovely red rope should be, could ground him more?

He looks at the clock. 

**8:17 PM.**

Ok, still early. He hopes the car won’t be here at ten. He needs Harry. When will he be back? He heard some steps and noises before, downstairs probably. His heart wants to jump out of his chest. 

**8:43 PM**

Nothing. His knees start to ache. Louis’ whole body started to ache a while ago. 

**9:02 PM**

Why is he even here? What is he looking for? His eyes drift to the rope.  _ Yes, that.  _ Then his mind wanders to Harry. This young man is so successful, so beautiful, he can have everything and everyone and yet he has the most stubborn Submissive in his bedroom. For what? Why is he doing that? What does he want? He won’t get his submission by playing with his head. No. 

_ Fuck that.  _

Just when he wants to stand up, he hears footsteps. He fixes his posture.  _ Present yourself. _

Harry enters the room behind him. He doesn’t dare to move. “I see you successfully untied your rope? Good boy. Color?”

“Green.” Anger slips in his tone.

“You should fold your clothes more nicely, don’t you think?”

“Yes Sir.” Oh for God’s sake. Can he shut up about the damn clothes. He is been kneeling and working on this damn rope for two hours?

“Drop the attitude.”

“I haven’t even say anything, Sir!” Harry is in his peripheral vision, he doesn’t want to look at him, walking around, opening drawers and when he sees what Harry holds in his hand, he gulps. 

“You don’t have to say anything. Look at me.”  _ Shit. _

“I’m sorry Sir!” Maybe, just maybe, everything will go smoothly if he just apologize?

“Yes, darling I’m sure you are. All the right words again. You will get 10 spanks for the attitude and for that poor pile of your clothes. Understood?” 

“Yes Sir, thank you Sir.” He feels small. He is also annoyed with this whole situation, but he will be damned if he safewords this at this point. 

Harry goes to the other end of the bed, so they face each other, Louis still on his knees. The lube is thrown on the bed. The first three buttons of Harry white shirt are undone and Louis would literally do anything to put his hands on the others, to open him. To see, to touch  _ that body.  _

“Eyes on me Louis. Yes, like that. You know why I’m here and you are there? Why you won’t be the one undressing me tonight? Because of your attitude.” Harry’s hands go up to slowly undo his next button. And then the next one. 

“No! Please Sir, I would love to do that for you! Please Sir.” He wants to be next to Harry, why is he so far away? This is unfair. His throat gets raspy, tight.

“Have I made myself clear? Or do I need to repeat myself?” Another button gets undone. 

Louis shifts on his knees, his skin burning, itching. “Yes Harry, you did make yourself clear.”

At that Harry breaks their eye contact and puts his shirt off.  _ Well here we go, he ruined everything yet again. _

_ Is this real? Is he real? _

His mouth waters and he gets hard in a second and a half. 

Harry stopped talking to him and started focusing on his pants and belt instead, even boxers went off. Louis was blindsided by that. 

_ Shit.  _

Harry is big.  _ Run. _ He needs run away. Away from this spot.

What will happen next? Will he be allowed to touch that gorgeous body? Will he get a taste? His focus is all over the place and he is losing his balance. 

Harry folds his clothes at a  slow pace and puts them right next to his. Still ignoring him. Then he crawls to the middle of the bed, squirts a good amount of lube on his right palm and Louis’ vision gets blurry. This is too much. 

His Dom makes himself comfortable, closes his eyes and he slowly starts stroking his length. 

When Harry grunts, Louis whimpers. 

When Harry’s strokes get slow, Louis’s whimpering fills the room. 

He can’t be silent anymore, he can’t be still. He needs this.

“Sir please, please Sir, let me touch you, let me... Sir please, I’m begging you!” The room is so hot that sweat is rolling down his neck. 

“Oh begging. That’s a new thing.” Harry dark eyes are on him now. “Will you be good Louis?”

“Yes Sir, please Sir, please let me touch you, let me… Sorry Sir.” Eyes full of tears, tremor in his legs so prominent his whole body shakes. 

“Listen to me very closely now.” Harry stops stroking himself and moves. Louis tenses. 

The Dom puts a pillow under his neck, laying still and comfortable. “You will open that drawer on your right, pick a condom and give it to me. Then you will climb on the bed and sit on my chest. Legs on either side of my torso. Face turned in the other direction, your ass next to my face. You will lean forward, my legs could be your support. You can do whatever you want with your hands. You can even touch yourself when I’m opening you up. But you will not come. Do you understand?”

“Y - yes Sir! Can I touch you Sir?” Louis needs to. Even a thought of him not looking at Harry becomes unbearable. 

This Dom really is a Sadistic asshole. He hates that he loves that so much. He never in his life wanted somebody as much as he wants Harry. Yet no one made him work for it as much as Harry already has.

“No. The only thing you can touch is my legs and my lower abdomen.” Harry’s eyes tense and the small nod from him gave Louis the courage to move. He finds the condom straight away. When he stands up he is so dizzy that he needs steady himself.

Harry noticed and he leaned to grab his hand. “Easy there. Easy. Breathe. Yes, now come on. Sit on my chest, ass up, lean forward.”

Louis does what he was told to and  _ oh God.  _ Harry’s cock is right there, right next to his face, all swollen up, thick and leaking, waiting for him. Foreskin pulled down, head all shiny from the lube. His mouth waters. He hears lube being opened again and then Harry’s arms are on his skin. 

His whole world stills. He was never that still in his life. Waiting.

“Oh… Would you look at this lovely body. I can’t believe how beautiful you are Louis. And now all still for me, all spread out for me. I can’t wait to feel your heat.” The tears start spilling, just like he starts falling. Going under, so fast it takes his breath away.

When he feels Harry’s finger breach his entrance he zones out. Everything is a blur. He hears praise and all he can do is give in. Give himself to this man. Submit. 

_ Submit.  _

The second finger. More praising, more pleasure. 

He feels him inside. Harry’s everywhere, stretching him, patting him, caressing him, praising him. 

_ Harry. Harry. Harry.  _

Harry slaps him hard next, so hard his face almost falls straight on Harry’s cock. “I see you still don’t listen to me!”

“One Sir!”

“Oh no Louis, counting is my job this time, yours is to do what I tell you!”

“S-s-sorry Sir.” Ok. He really needs to focus.

He noticed Harry is already spreading him with three fingers. When did that happen? Did he pass out? This has never happened to him before. 

“I said turn around now and straddle my hips.” Louis hurries to obey, yet he still needs help to make a full turn. 

He now sits with his ass on Harry’s dick and they finally make an eye contact. Harry doesn’t look as unbothered anymore. He looks flushed and relaxed, yet still so dominant. Louis just smiles at him gloomily. “Thank you Sir.”

“Oh baby, you are under? Oh my god look at you, look how good you look, look at my good boy.” Louis’ thighs can’t hold him up anymore and he just fold his body on Harry.

“Shhhhhh, yeah you are very good. Now look at me baby. Yes, like that.” He sits up again, feels Harry’s need under his leaking ass.

“Ok. You will grab the headboard over my head with your both hands now.” Louis does that straight away, he gained a little more control of himself.

“Good Louis. Now listen very carefully. You will be on your knees and I will fuck you. I will do all the work.” Harry looks around the bed to grab the condom and he slaps Louis again. 

That was probably a sign to lift himself, right? So he does. And he was right. Harry stares at him for the whole time when he puts the condom and some more lube on. Louis trembles. His whole body does.

Oh God.  _ Oh dear God. _

Hands gripping the headboard so hard his knuckles are white. 

“Now you sink yourself down till I say stop. Understand? Color boy!”

“So fucking green Sir!”

Harry smiles at that. And then they feel each other. Louis sinks on Harry so slowly that his whole world stops. The head breaches his ring of muscles.

“Stop. Good boy. Very good. Don’t lose that grip. You feel fantastic baby. So hot for me.”

Louis smiles and waits for more. “Now you will be completely still and you will count to 40. Loudly. You don’t move. You wait for me. If you will make no mistakes I will fuck you. If you make one mistake, you start again.”

Is he insane? His dick is already in Louis and he can’t move? He is too far under to be so focused.

“Whenever you’re ready.” 

“One. Two. Three. Four… Five…” Harry slaps him again. Shivers take over his body. He doesn’t lose his grip. He is falling.  _ He is falling. _ Oh God.

Another slap on his ass. And another one. 

He needs to close his eyes to focus. Where was he? “Six, seven… Eight, nine, ten…”

Everything is warm and fuzzy. He is falling so fast. So fast. The spiral of honey and joy, oh this joy.

_ But.  _

It's like a tide that pulls him under. He can't breathe. He feels like he is giving too much of himself away. Too much. Too fast. The waves of uncertainty are clashing into him, fear that he won't be safe. Again. That he won't be able to stop it. Horror of not being in capable hands. Again. His lungs feel so full, with something heavy, something uneasy. He needs to try it harder. He repeats the mantra he has heard many times before. 

_ ‘Be a good boy, come on boy, stop fighting, relax boy. You think you don’t like pain? You will.’ _

He literally hears his skin singing under the cane, yet he knows Harry doesn’t hold a cane.  _ Right? _ He hears people standing around them, laughing at him. ‘ _ Ahhh, look at that pretty stubborn Sub. Is he even a true Sub? Ha - ha - ha.’ _

When he feels another slap he yells. 

“Yellow. Yellow. Yellow!”

Harry stills, holding Louis’ hip firm and still, his cock still in him. “Talk to me Louis. What’s wrong? Look at me, tell me.”

“I’m falling Sir. I’m falling too fast. I’m going under too fast. I’m scared. I’m s - sorry...” Tears staining his face.

“Oh baby, no, no, shhh, you are wonderful, so wonderful my heart aches. Scared of what sweetheart?” Louis whole body relaxes a bit.

“That… You won’t listen to me?” He know he can speak freely here and he knows he is being listened to. He still needs to push those words out.

Louis exhales when Harry starts talking. “With me you are always safe. Always. You say stop, we stop. You say yellow, we stop and discuss, you say red, we end it right there and then and we talk. Safety is very important to me Louis. It’s for both our sakes.”

Their eyes met again and the air so thick between them. “I want to take you apart, piece by piece, I want to break into the parts of you no one else has seen, touched. I want to see the part of you that has yet to be discovered. So stop resisting. Let go Louis. Let it happen. Be mine. Let me in.”

“I know, Harry, I know.” Him using Harry’s name at this point means more than ‘Sir’ ever meant from Louis’ mouth. He needs Harry to understand that part too.  

“You are safe, I promise you that Louis. It’s only my word, but I do intend to keep it. Are you ok?”

“I’m good Sir, thank you. Green Sir, please Sir. Let me be yours. Please.”

_ Yours. _

Harry leans up to kiss him and Louis wants to give him the whole world.

“Ok baby, if you are sure? Look at me! We can stop right now and just talk about it.” Eyes so eager, studying him, calming him. 

“Really good Sir, with you I’m good.”

Harry is silent for a long time, so long Louis thinks his legs will just give in. Harry’s hands still gripping the flesh of Louis’ hips. Then he finally hears. “Where were we darling?”

“At number eleven and six spanks Sir! I think?” Hands gripping the headboard so tight he might break it.

“That’s right. Good boy.” Smile so wide, that even dimples made an appearance and Louis feels his heart rate going up.

He starts counting again, every couple of numbers he is being slapped and he is under. Just like that. The warmth spreads all over him, his need to please Harry gets him through. The need to be Harry’s get him there.

_ So under. So deep he can feel every single nerve, every single fiber in his body. _

Harry literally helped him count the last ten numbers, because they were both too eager to wait. To feel each other. 

His Dom finally takes him. Fully and completely. With deep thrusts that make his body scream for even more. 

He swims in green, he runs through the fields of pure happiness. Pure heaven. Harry is his heaven. Harry has him. And he is so still. 

“Let it go! Come.” 

He did. He let go and came all over Harry’s fist. Both shuddering at the same time.

He lost all of his senses, he is defenceless. 

He is  _ His. _

  
  



	4. IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bumps and ropes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Liz, thank you again for being so lovely.

Louis is awakened by the sound of paper rustling. At first he is very disoriented and doesn’t remember where he is, but when he feels the familiar ache in his body and when he hears some more noise next to him, he rolls on his right side. Harry is sitting up, reading a newspaper with reading glasses on his face. He is so handsome. So, so, so beautiful in the morning light.  _ Marry me. Wait what? _

“Morning darling. Did you sleep well?“ Harry smiles at him, he also just took his reading glasses off.  _ No. Don’t do that. Put them back on! _

Louis starts to get up, looking for his clothes.  _ Run. _

"I did, I - I’m sorry that I spent the night, that wasn’t my intention. I can’t even remember when I fell asleep yesterday?”  Shit. He needs to go. Is he stupid? He has never spent the night after a first scene. 

_ Stupid - stupid - stupid. _

“You fell asleep right after it. I would never throw a Submissive out in that mental state.” Louis is getting out of here as soon as possible, because this Dom is a little bit too good to be true. A tiny bit.  _ Just a little tiny bit. _

“Where are you going Louis?” Louis hates when he sees that furrow on Harry’s face again. All he wants is to please him. Kiss that ugly furrow away.

“Home? I don’t want to bother you, Sir.” All he wants is Harry to be happy and pleased with him. Just that.

“No. You will stay here and while I go down to make us breakfast, you will take a shower.” Is Harry still naked underneath that blanket? Could he just… One more time?

_ Shut up. _

“Ok?” He does feel like he needs one and he really won’t say no to a cup of tea. If it means more time with this man.  _ His man.  _

“You can borrow one of my shirts if you want, my closet is right before the bathroom. After your shower come down to the kitchen. We will eat and talk…” What is up with this Dom and talking, Jesus. 

“Talk about what?” Like? What does this man want from him?

Louis wants to fuck, Harry wants to talk.  

“About what happened yesterday. What and how did you feel? Talk about our whole scene if you want. If we are going to continue this, we need to understand each other.” Yes please, Louis wants to continue this. He wants it so bad. 

He closes his eyes in the shower. Just for a second, just to think for a bit. His mind is racing, his heart too and he can’t decide if it is a good or a bad feeling.  _ We will see. _

He borrows a dark red shirt with a very low cut neckline, so his collarbones are on display.  _ Yes, he is vain, thank you very much. _ What is up with all the red in this relationship anyway?  _ Jesus no, it’s not a relationship.  _ He gathers all his stuff and when he is walking down the stairs he can feel every muscle in his legs. He smiles at that. Deep, soothing pain calms him. The sharp pain from a paddle on his back, not as much. 

The realisation hits him hard. The urge to run away is gone, his legs are still. He wants to stay, he is calm here. 

“Sit. The eggs are almost done.” Harry is wearing simple black shorts and white shirt, but even in those he looks better than anyone Louis has ever known.

“You really didn’t have to do this Harry…” He feels safe here. Home even. 

_ Can they make this a home? _

“Hmmm, so it’s Harry now?” Smile so prominent on that beautiful face that the whole room lights up.

“I mean, you did say I can use whatever?” 

Are they flirting? Yes, this is most definitely flirting. 

_ Hell yeah. Suddenly he feels so damn warm. _

“I did. And you do use both. But if I remember correctly you used Harry when you were extremely pissed at me and you used Harry when you were very vulnerable.” 

“I did. Listen, yesterday was really…” His leg jumps under the table. 

“Intense?” 

They are sitting across from each other, at Harry’s breakfast table. Just like Equals. That means a lot to Louis.

“I think intense wouldn’t cover what I felt.” It really wouldn’t. It was so much more. 

“Was it a positive or a negative feeling?” Ok, right to the point then. Louis’ leg jumps again.

_ Be. Still. _

“Both? I never went down like that. I’ve never done that. With anyone, for anyone… It was scary.”

“I know you have never experienced that.” Harry is looking at him so seriously. 

Isn’t it too early to have a serious postcoital talk?

“Yeah.”

“No Louis, I meant it. I know what happened to you.”

“What?”

“I was there… At the club for your public play…” Louis almost drops his fork when Harry stops talking.

_ What? No. Please. No. How dare he? _

“Are you fucking real right now? What the fuck is this? Are you some kind of a stalker?” He can taste iron in his mouth, fury in his chest. He pushes his chair back so fast, he almost falls to the floor.

“No Louis, that’s not…” Harry doesn’t even blink.

“Shut the fuck up. No. You don’t get to do this. You don’t get to play these mind games with me. Fuck you. I’m out.” Anger seeps from every corner of his body. And right on cue, the tremor in his legs is back. 

It was too good to be true anyway.

“Louis would you listen to me? I’m not a stalker. I know about your past issues, because the owner is my best friend.”

“Ohhhh, so now they gossip about me? Fuck, you are such a prick. Were you there laughing at me as well?” He needs to go. Run.

“No, Louis I wasn’t laughing, no one was. You simply weren’t ready… I…”

“Shut the fuck up. And here I was, thinking you are worth something, you… And you play this game with me? Who do you think you are? Some sort of a knight in shining armour? Did you give the spot at your company to me out of pity too?” He feels flush all over his neck and face. And for a second he gets even angrier when he remembers that he hoped for another round.

Shit. He can’t believe this is happening. 

“You know that’s not true. That public scene happened after the whole… Listen Louis. I didn’t even connect your story to your face till that... Bench...” The frown on Harry’s face is getting deeper and deeper.

“I’m so done here. You are just like them, if not worse. You asked me what I’m searching for the other week. You know what? A good fucking Dom, that’s what. I guess I need to keep looking.” He feels like there is  a hole in his stomach.  _ Again. Surprise! _

He hears them again.

_ ‘Why does he not do as the Dom says? Is he ok? I don’t think he even wants to be on that bench. Do you think he is ok? Look, he looks like he is going to cry? He doesn’t even submit.’ _

He is on his feet in seconds.

“Stop Louis please, don’t leave, it was not like that… Louis. I’m…”

He does hear more pleading to listen, he also hears footsteps behind him. But he does not turn his head, he is too proud for that.

_ And he runs.  _

_ ___ _

 

On Monday he calls in sick.

On Tuesday he gets really angry and wants to throw his ringing phone out the window. Yes, it is Harry. Again.

On Wednesday he cries. 

Everywhere he looks he sees for Harry. He dreams about him. He still feels the grip of his hands on his hips, steadying him. Lips on his. He has 23 unanswered calls and even more texts from Harry, which he ignores. 

Pleading with him, begging him for a minute, so Harry can explain himself.

On Friday he decides he will go back to work on Monday and that he will stop acting like a crying little Bitch.  _ God he hates that word. _

He just lights up another cigarette on his balcony, when his phone buzzes with another email notification. What now? It’s from Harry’s personal email account.

Shit.

_ Dear Louis,  _

_ I hope you are well, I really do. I would like to explain myself better and I do realise I made a mistake not telling you the whole truth. I did want to play with you from the moment I saw you that night, bent over that bench… When I saw what happened, I couldn’t… I would do anything for you to trust me, to let me help you feel safe. And look at me doing the exact opposite. Frankly, I made a mistake and for that I’m truly, honestly sorry. I need to be honest with myself too. I have never felt like I felt with you, I think I lost my heart to you the first night you knelt for me. The first time you looked at me as my Submissive. I would like to talk to you in person, to say my peace and of course to explain myself better. I know you would like to do the opposite, The Red Viper in you probably wants to bite me instead. Which I understand. I do deserve that (I would also wear that bite with pride). _

_ Until I know if you are ok and safe, I can’t be still myself. Isn’t that ironic? If you would do me an honor, I would like you to invite you to have a dinner with me, so we could maybe talk some more? The optimist in me made reservations at Olive tomorrow night at 7 PM. I will be waiting for you and I would be extremely happy if you gave me the chance to apologise in person as well. _

_ I truly am sorry Louis. _

_ H _

 

He won’t go.  _ Fuck him. _ Let this bastard see how it is to wait on someone. He closes the email and goes to bed.

Tossing and turning. Tossing and turning. Every time he closes his eyes he can smell him. See him. Feel him.

At 7:15 PM the next day he sits on his couch in his sweats, looking at his watch repeatedly.  _ Fucking hell. _

_ Oh, fuck this. _

It’s almost 8:30 PM when he tells his name to the blonde girl at the hostess podium. He came to see what Harry has to tell and to tell him off. Again. He is also here to keep his job, because he really needs this job and references. That’s the only reason _. Yes. _

“Right after me, Mr. Styles has been waiting for you.” An hour and a half? Maybe he is sorry after all. Well Louis isn’t here to make everything fine and dandy, because Styles is an asshole.

Louis sees him before Harry sets his eyes on him. There is a wine glass in front of him. Ha! He knew this guy drinks. Not a saint after all. Tiredness is written all over Harry’s face and Louis feels a little bit better about himself.

Their eyes meet. Harry immediately stands up and the girl just slowly disappears.

“You came.” He looks pale in this light and he’s not wearing a suit, just a soft gray sweater. Maybe he wasn’t at work either?

Silence. 

Louis sits on the opposite side of the table. “I thought you don’t drink?”

“I don’t drink before scenes… Listen Louis…”

“No, you will listen to me. I only came here because I needed to tell you one more time how much of an asshole you really are. If you think… If you think we Subs are some kind of property you all gossip about…” His heart wants to jump out of his chest, he shakes so much that the vase on the table is vibrating with the same amplitude. 

“No! I never wanted you to get the feeling that I stalked you or that I gossip about you… It was a co-” Harry face goes even paler if that is possible. Louis has an urge to lean forward, to brush that frown off his face, but no, he won’t do that.

“I said shut up. Listen big guy, you think that you… That you can fuck with my head? That you can lead me to hope…” He is getting so hot, he needs to take off his leather jacket. 

So he does.

Their waiter approaches with menus and asks Harry if he would like some more wine. He declines and Louis orders some soda. Harry looks at the menus, takes them with a very hopeful expression on his face. When the waiter is gone, he speaks.

“Louis… I would like to say how truly sorry I am that I didn’t open that topic on our first night. I am and I would do everything… Different. I hope you can just listen to me, I’ll tell you how and what I know about you?”

Louis nods. At the same time he wants to sit on his hands, just to keep them still.

“Ok. I have been at the Crow a lot in the past few years, I have found friendships there, the owner of that club is actually a dear friend of mine. I heard a couple years ago that one Dom didn’t listen to a Sub using a safeword. He lost his membership and I remember damn well asking how the Sub was and what happened. I didn’t know that it was you. I hadn’t seen you there before… The first time I saw you was when you did your public scene, or whatever that was… I was in the crowd. And you already worked for me at the time. When the scene ended I heard that you are the same Sub… The one who…”

“Stop. You have no idea what happened to me, so…” Thank God the waiter approaches again. Harry orders his steak, Louis didn’t even look at the menu, so he just says. “Same.”

Harry pleads with him with his eyes to listen him some more. So Louis does.

“I know I don’t know what happened to you. But when I saw you on that spank bench, all I wanted to do was hold you, to protect you, to make you… To make you calm down, to be still. I would do anything to… You took my breath away the first time I saw you, and to see you all… You make me want to feel again Louis. I wanted to be with you. I hope I can be anything you want, even a little bit, I would take anything you were willing to give to me. I…”

_ ‘Stay still boy, take it, be good boy.’ The feeling of a whip on his backside pressed in his memory like it was yesterday. _

Louis pushes his memories aside and stares at him, just breathing, playing with a napkin, so he busies his hands. He can’t talk. 

“I would be very happy if you can forgive me and that maybe we can act or even try to act normal. One night with you changed me, that’s for sure. That was one of most intense scenes I have ever done…”

It was for him too. He can’t stop thinking about it. “It was intense yes… I mean… I need to say something too. I had a feeling you knew more about me and I didn’t say anything. I should have said something.”

“I hope you know you can speak your mind freely with me.”

“Oh shut up, you and your perfect Dom attitude…I haven’t had anyone to be so nice to me… And at the same time, you pushed all of my buttons. You made me work for it and I loved that… I just hope you…” It’s the truth and he knows damn well he wouldn’t sit here today, if this wasn’t the case.

“Louis… What happened to you?” Eyes are so green, so so green. 

_ ‘Count boy. Loudly. Speak boy.’ He still feels that raw leather under his belly, he still hears his own  scream in his ears.  _

“Huh... What hasn’t. As you know I said my safeword and the fucking dickhead still wanted to hit me. He did. Once, then the Domme who was responsible for rounding around private rooms stepped in between us.” He doesn’t want to talk about it, he doesn’t want to think about that scene.

“Shit.” Harry leans forward, like he wants to hold Louis’ trembling hand, but he moves his hand away when he sees Louis hiding his hands under the table.

“Yeah, after that, I just can’t go under? Not fully? Well until you. So my ex Doms were all pretty frustrated with me, for not obeying… I did obey though, to an extent, you know, the basics… I had one BDSM contract, which was a fucking mess. Our kinks were so far apart, it was like the whole Atlantic ocean was between us…” He really doesn’t know why he even talks about this right now. 

Harry does this to him. 

“How did you get The Crow membership, that club is an invite and recommendations only club?”

Food gets served and the air between them immediately gets more relaxed. They watch each other over the food and they both start eating.

“Yeah, one of my Doms, who I met online brought me in and I just kinda stayed? I’ve played  since my first year of uni. Doing my masters was a busy time for me, so I stopped going… I also had a vanilla relationship at the beginning of this year, which obviously didn’t work out. Then on the night of my public scene, I was there for the first time in months. If not more.”

“Oh. Why did you do a public scene if that’s not something you are into?”

“Because I thought it would be  safer that way… Yeah, I mean I know they all had an eye on me, they all started to baby me after that shit scene two years ago… But I just couldn’t relax and it was so awful…” And he didn’t want to relax, he didn’t want to submit to just anyone, but he doesn’t say that out loud.

“I’m so sorry you needed to go through all that.” Harry smiles at him, the sincerity is noticeable in his voice.

They are eating in a comfortable silence for couple of minutes. Louis’ legs are still.  _ Weird. _

_ Why isn’t he angry anymore? _

“What do you want Louis? Like in a scene?”

“Oh, are we negotiating again?” Smiles right back at Harry.

“Would you like it to?” Smirk plastered all over that gorgeous face.  _ Handsome bastard. _

“Hmm, I’m pretty driven, work wise, I throw myself into it so hard, I don’t sleep for three days straight, I want to be someone someday, like I am really ambitious… I’m also  from a big family, so responsibilites are always on me as the oldest kid in the house… And with my partner I want to give that control away. I want to just… Be. You know what I mean?” His heart is beating so fast in his throat.

“I think I do. So, you are restless because you...”

“I think I need to be safe, I need to feel loved, listened to and even… I need to…”

“Give yourself, give control, trust someone to take care of you?”

“Yeah… What you did with leaving me hanging in there and waiting in your bedroom then not allowing me to touch… I think that did it for me.”

“Why?”

“Because I want you to push me, to show me who has the power, and you did that with dominance and your mind.”

“I literally surrendered at that point, because all I wanted is to please you. To be yours. For you to love me, hold me close and I knew I would get that if I started to listen to you.”

_ To ground me. Please ground me. _

“So you did trust me?”

“I did yes. That’s why I haven’t checked your STD results…”

“I did put those results there for that reason…”

“But Harry... You did an awesome job as a Dom, any Sub would be lucky to have you… I mean that. I do.”

“Just as you are a very good Sub Louis, you just haven’t had a patient Dom before.”

“Yeah, maybe.”

Louis orders gin and tonic. This was the most talking he has ever done with a Dom. Let alone as honest as he was today, so he needed a drink. He is also craving  a cigarette.

“So, to say it one more time… I am sorry for my mistake, for not discussing with you. I would like for this between us not to be  be awkward at work… I hope it won’t be. I wish…”

“Can we like…”  _ Be together?  _ He doesn’t finish this sentence either. Fear looms in his chest, fear that he wants too much.

That he will get rejected.

“Anything Louis, anything please.” Harry covers his left palm on the table and he doesn’t pull away.

“Look at the big bad Dom begging.” They are smiling at each other.

“You are such a brat.” A laugh is the best thing that Harry’s face can produce, next to a kiss. _ And other stuff. He needs to get that other stuff too.  _

“I fucking hate that word.”

“I know.”

“Are you flirting with me or we are just having friendly banter, I can’t tell.” This room is so hot. 

_ Can someone open the window? _

“What do you want Louis?” 

_ You. _

“I want to maybe flirt with you?” 

“Oh, just maybe?” Harry starts playing with his fingers and he feels nerves playing the game with his mind. 

“Yeah…” Louis looks down at their hands.  _ Playing. _

“Look at me? If we do flirt Louis, then this is not just…”

“A business meeting? Nah, it never was, Harry… Listen. I know you don’t want to have a relationship, you basically just want a playmate, but I don’t think I can do that long term…” Is this even him talking? This raw honesty?

“I’m already a bit obsessed with you and is’t not going to be…”

_ Shit. _

Harry continues. “I don’t do 24/7 BDSM relationships, that’s what I meant. I do want a partner. But I also do want to have a Submissive for play time. I want that in one person.”

“Oh…” 

“Yeah. Listen. How about we maybe sleep on it. Let’s think about it, both of us. I would also love to cook you dinner sometimes too. To talk some more.”

___

 

They date. Nothing more, nothing less. They kiss on occasion and Louis’ knees almost give out, and dinners and walks. Oh yes, and that movie date. No bondage, no spanking, no blowing, no fucking. Nothing. Zero.

Louis is going insane. What does he need to do?

Two weeks of constant dates with the loveliest man on the planet and he doesn’t get a single command. Nothing. Just them getting to know each other and laughing. They laugh a lot and Louis loves it.

So in the middle of yet another dinner date at Harry’s house, he speaks up.

“So, will you ever fuck me again, or are these past two weeks just the interlude to us going our separate ways? Are you blind or are you blind?” 

“Oh so now you want to play mister Sassy?”

“Stop calling me that. And yes, I want to play with you. I need to play with you.”

Harry smirks at him.

“Stop smirking at me, I’m going insane here. I haven’t come for two fucking weeks!”

“You haven’t come for two weeks? What?” Why is Harry so shocked? 

“You told me… That I can’t come without your permission?” Is he joking? Louis could literally jerk off every day? What? Because he would. Oh God, after spending hours next to this sex God, he would. If he knew he was allowed.

“Oh my God Louis, you just got me hard.” Harry is officially the rudest, meanest Dom on this planet.

“Harry stop that! You are so mean!”

“And you are so bratty.”

Louis won’t talk, he would just sit here and cross his arms.  _ Yeah, how about that. _

“Ok darling. Ok. I really left you waiting. I confess, I did enjoy seeing you suffer, I need to admit that.”

Sadistic bastard.

“Of course you did.” 

“Want a reward? Want to play?”

“Yes… Please!” Please, maybe he can get to play with rope again?

“Please what?”

“Please Sir. Please.”

“Good boy. You will wait for me in my office. Present position. Naked. In front of that chair in the corner next to the window.”

“Yes Sir.”

He runs to the stairs, he never ran this fast. On his way, he starts to unbutton his jeans.

When he enters Harry’s office, he is in awe. His eyes wander to the big wooden chair in the corner. He folds his clothes neatly and he presents himself. On the carpet next to that chair. Knees wide, open, hands behind his back. 

He closes his eyes and calms himself.  _ Breathe. _

For the first time in his life he doesn’t shift, fret, he just waits for his Dom. He knows his Dom will be here. He trusts him.

Oh how he trusts him.

_ Calmness, warmth, stillness. _

“Gorgeous. You look stunning baby, breathtaking beautiful on your knees for me. Just me. Are you mine Louis?” He doesn’t even know when Harry entered the room.

He looks up, smiling… “All yours Harry.”

“Baby, I have some work to do. And you will wait there for me. Just like you are. Will you?”

“Yes. Sir. Take as long as you need!” Anything.

“You are so good. You will get a reward today. A big one. On that chair. Maybe I will tie you  to that chair and have my way with you. Maybe I will take your sight away and blindfold you. Maybe. If you’re good. Will you be good Louis?”

“Yes Sir, for you always.”

Harry sits behind his desk, their eyes meet over his laptop.

“Color.”

“Green.”

“Good. I would like you to be silent, so I can concentrate, but I’m sure you won’t have any problems with that. You do speak up if you need to though.”

Silence. 

Good. He needs silence to anchor himself to Harry. He watches him for a bit. Time is just there and it doesn’t bother him.  

Harry is so beautiful. He will take care of him. He is completely still and all he feels is pleasure. He starts going under after two breaths, 10 heart beats. He tries so hard to not lose his posture. He needs to please Harry. He desperately wants that.

The first whimper goes out when he feels the first dull pain in his knees. 

The second when he feels his precome dribbling on the floor. 

_ White pleasure.  _

His eyes are closed. He has a feeling he is floating on a warm cloud full of sweetness. Harry’s sweetness. 

Suddenly he feels lips on his own. Kiss as deep as an ocean. _ His his his.  _

“Look at you. Already there? Fuck Louis, you are the prettiest when you are like this for me.” 

“I will tie you to that chair now. Color?” 

“Green.” 

“Then I will take your senses, your vision. Do you trust me Louis?” 

“Yes, please, Harry please.” 

“You will be still and you will wait. If you move, you will be punished. Also… You can reach that emergency button on my wall behind the chair. Do you see it?”

“Yes that. Press it if you think you are in any type of danger, your hands will be tied up just an inch away, but the rope will be long enough to reach it. That’s a direct connection to the security team that handles my house. I promise you, I will not leave the room if you are tied up.” 

“Yes… Sir. Thank you.” 

“Sit on the chair, put those clothes on the floor behind the chair. Very tidy, very nice job with folding them baby.” Harry then disappears with an excuse to get some props. He stands up and sits on the cold wooden surface.

When he sees Harry topless entering room with red rope, blindfold, lube and condoms, he almost passes out.

“Be still.” And he stills. But he wants to touch. He needs to. 

“You will get loads more than a touch Louis, if you behave. Be. Still.” Harry kneels in front of him and all he wants to do is scream to get up. Then he feels it. The rope around his right ankle. Twitch. 

"Stop moving or I stop doing knots around your beautiful ankle.” The rope on his skin is like a long persistent hold, anchor. Harry makes a first knot and he feels his leg being pulled closer to the foot of this chair. 

Yes.  _ Fucking yes _ . “More.”

“I know sweetheart, I know. Be still and I will make you feel more. Be still for me.” When the knot on the second ankle is done he almost comes.

He is burning. Harry is kissing his hand. Playing with his fingers, sucking his fingers. Feeling rope around his left wrist is just… 

Flares of pleasure everywhere. 

In the next moment the whole world stops. Harry is sitting on his lap, kissing him, so fiercely that he wants to be here forever. He feels his hands being pushed behind the chair. Harry’s tying a knot so fast, that Louis gets breathless once again. Harry’s jeans causing a pleasant friction on his naked skin.

_ Forever. I want to be here forever. _

“Thank you - thank you - thank you.” It slips out like a prayer when his hip buck up.

“No. Be. Still. I said stay still.” And Harry is off his lap in a second. Just like that. He wants to stop him with his hands, instinctively pulling on the rope.

“Sorry Sir, please, sorry, sorry.” He begs and he doesn’t even know where the tears came from.

“I know baby. It’s ok. You are safe.” 

Chest knot. Anchored. 

Harry checks every single knot while he is asking for colors.

“Green, green, green Sir, green. Please.” 

“Stunning. You are stunning. But… I need to punish you Louis. You moved when I told you not to.” He feels lips on his temple and a blindfold is put on.

Darkness.

“Now, I would let you watch me open myself for you, but no, I think I changed my mind. You will be still and silent. Completely silent. I will open myself up and maybe even finish myself, haven’t decided yet…”

Louis bites his bottom lip, tears are spilling on his cheeks. 

_ Harry, Harry please!  _ But he doesn’t say a word. 

He hears a sound of Harry getting undressed and the sound of lube being opened. He wants to fly off this chair, he wants to have a right to watch it. He tries to blink in the darkness, but nothing is there.

When Harry moans for the first time, he bites his inner cheek so hard, he tastes blood.

His brain is filled with Harry’s moans, he stops breathing so he can hear every single thing. He needs every single thing. Harry is pleasuring himself and he doesn’t get to see. All around him is Harry, everything he feels is Harry. 

Then, he stops fighting. Just like that.

When he relaxes next to the chair and his breath is getting under control, Harry starts speaking to him.

“Yes baby, give that to me. Give me your mind and your body. Let me take care of you. You are so beautiful like that. All tied up, all still and pliant.”

Louis is feeling calm and fuzzy, he let go.

When he feels Harry’s hand on his dick he shudders. 

“You don’t come till I say so. I can’t wait to taste you, to feel you in my mouth, you smell so good.”

Hot pleasure. Tongue and lips on him are making him crazy. Harry is a sadistic prick and this is unfair. He uses every single power in him, to not buck into Harry’s mouth. To stay still.

“Talk to me baby.”

“I need you, let me come, let me, please let me pleasure you as well, Sir please.”

Louis get his lap full of Harry again. The force hits him like a tsunami. Playfull kisses being spread all over his face. But Harry is naked and his ass is right next to his dick. Playing with each other, crashing together like two waves.

Harry is biting his earlobe whispering. “Still. Yeah that’s right baby, you are mine. Mine. Be still.”

After a sharp bite he hears a condom getting ripped.

Oh God.

Harry lifts himself up a bit and when he feels Harry rolling condom on him, he thinks he will come just from that simple touch.

“Take me, take me!”

And Harry does. He slowly sinks down on him. 

“If you move, I stop. If you come, I stop.”

Louis’ whole body gets lax. He surrenders.

_ Harry’s. _

Intense hot pleasure, all around him, his mind foggy, his heart full of love for this man. 

And when he starts falling over the cliff, Harry whispers. “Come my beautiful boy.”

_ I love you - I love you - I love you. _

“I love you.”

The whisper between them,  _ his prayer.  _

And he flies. 

_ He never flew so high. _


	5. V

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Red Viper gets tamed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Liz, thank you for being as awesome as you are. 
> 
> I can't believe this is the end. Maybe we'll meet again, who knows.

It’s a lovely Friday afternoon and they’re both working on their laptops in Harry’s living room. Louis is laying down on the couch, watching Harry working from his usual chair. 

He is so handsome in his reading glasses, sporting a nice little scruff too. Louis likes his man.  _ Is he? His? _

_ Why doesn’t he have a collar, still?  _

His stomach jumps at the thought.

“Sir?” He is taking off his reading glasses to look fully at Harry.

Harry keeps typing. “Yes baby?”

“Are we dating? Are we in a proper relationship?” It’s funny how he never even doubted this, yet he needs to put it out. He needs words, ironic isn’t it?  _ He needs words. _

Like he needs Harry’s ‘I love you’ every morning while they are kissing over their morning tea.

Harry stops typing and Louis has his full attention. “After 4 months of us playing and practically living together you are asking me this? We literally just had our second STD testing last week and we’re talking about barebacking?” 

“I know... I just want to hear it.”

“What? That you are my Submissive Louis? My one and only?” 

_ Yours. Only yours. _

“No, not just that. I just...” Louis really hates when Harry is frowning.

“Yes Louis, you are my partner and you have a key to my heart and to my house as well. You are my boyfriend and my Submissive.”

His heart skips a bit and he can’t do anything but smile at that. He is his. “You are such a sap. I can’t believe this.”

“Oh shush, or you are getting spanked tonight.”

“Am I, Sir?” He throws his reading glasses at Harry, secretly hoping it will get him more spanks. 

___

 

It’s really warm outside and Louis is still a bit in subspace when they are laying beside Harry’s pool two months later. 

“What do you say we go to the club next Friday?” Louis looks to Harry talking on his right. Harry’s face is serious.

_ Fuck, this isn’t a joke. _

“What? You mean, for playing?” He gets fidgety straight away and subspace is already forgotten.

“I was wondering if you are ready, I would love to try it with you, but if you’re not...” Harry starts to play with his hair, he always does this, to calm him a bit, to ground him.

“I don’t know… This is huge for me. Depends what you had in mind?”

“Maybe a tiny bit of restraint and perhaps a little pleasure? No fucking, because I know that is not a thing you would be ready to do.” 

He sits up and looks at the pool. This is very important to his Dom, he’s known that for months, Harry likes to do public scenes.

_ Shit. _

Harry rubs his back and shoulders. “Hey...Hey… Calm down, there is no rush, there is no need to get anxious, I will never do a single thing to make you feel unsafe or uncomfortable…”

“I know. I also always knew you would ask me for this, sooner or later.”

Harry sits up too and touches Louis face, so gentle Louis heart breaks a little. “We don’t need to do it, not now, nor in the future, I’m not asking you this for myself, I’m asking you this for us… This needs to be for both of us or I won’t play Louis. I won’t play with an unwilling Submissive. With unwilling partner.”

He does feel safe with Harry, he doesn’t doubt him. But he isn’t even collared. Funny how this was never an issue with another Dom for Louis. Suddenly this is a huge problem here.

“I’m not… I’m not even collared Sir. They will see, they will think...”

Harry tenderly kisses him. “But you are mine. I told you to be patient. Do you want my collar Louis?”

“I have never wanted anything more than your collar, Sir.” 

“Good boy. I have never wanted to put a collar on my Submissive more either.” The sun is playing with the colors in Harry’s eyes and Louis feels at home. 

“I mean… It’s ok? I don’t think I will be ever ready for a public scene, but with you… I want to do it. Not just for you, but for us.”

“Good. We will talk some more about it.” 

“Of course we will, we always do.” Harry would never put him in an unsafe situation and he knows he will stop the scene if it goes too far or if Louis doesn’t feel complete and content.

“So, a bit of mind play? More patience training? Some light restraint? Maybe just hands? And just me and you? Maybe a blow job? For the others to see? To see how beautiful you are when you submit?”

“You are such a kinky bastard. And you are obsessed with me waiting for you. Suffering for you.”

“Always darling. Are you sure? Really positive?” Stars are swimming in Harry’s eyes, he is so excited Louis can literally see his heart thrumming against his chest.

“Yes Sir, 100%!” He wants to give him the whole world.

_ He is not even collared. What will people think? Shit. _

Harry sees him biting the skin on his thumb.

“You are mine Louis. No collar will state this more. I know I said… There is a collar for you. Just… Not yet.”

_ Great, he did something wrong. _

“Not yet? I’m not good or something?” Anger spreads through his gut like wildfire.

“No, you are perfect, just patience is not your biggest trait.” 

“You are such an asshole!”

Harry just smirks and puts his sunglasses on.

He wants him to wait? Sure, he will wait.

___

 

On Tuesday Louis freaks out again. He is home alone and Harry has been away for a business trip to Manchester. 

He doesn’t feel like home. 

So he texts Harry, because Harry is his home.

**‘I feel weird in my apartment all alone’**

**'I miss you too. How was your dinner?’**

**'Good. I ate toast and eggs. When are you back?’**

**'Thursday. I can’t wait to wear your bites all over my body.’**

What? He is hard in that second. 

**‘Sir does this mean what I think it does?’**

**'You really want that huh?’**

**'I do. I want to be yours’**

**'You have been mine for a while now baby. Now go to sleep and when I’m back we need to talk about you moving in, because I don’t trust that neighborhood of yours.’**

**‘It’s fine. Love you.’**

**'You didn’t freak out when I mentioned us moving in together? That’s new. :) Sleep tight darling. Love you too.’**

He doesn’t freak out because they already live together. For the past month he has been there almost every single night. And he doesn’t freak out because he is in love. 

___

 

The Crow is almost full. He is wearing a suit, just like Harry. It’s a VIP night, meaning, not just anyone can come in tonight. It’s exlusive party with mostly older men and women, some of them are known to Louis, but most of them are unknown faces. 

His navy blue suit feels way too hot and Harry is the most handsome Dom in the room. Louis is a bit shy, when he realises that a lot of people are greeting Harry, even some other Doms with good reputations are paying their respect.  _ What the hell? _

Looks like Louis got himself a star. What would he do for a glass of red right now. 

He wants to unbutton his white shirt and breathe. 

Harry leans in. “You look marvelous right now… There will be three public scenes tonight. We are on the last. Come, let’s see what James will do with his Sub.”

They go to the sitting area. The light is dim, a lot of Doms already in their seats and Submissives kneeling right next to them. Harry sits down and Louis watches the others to see what to do next, to copy them.  _ To blend in. _

“Louis? What’s wrong?”

“Should I kneel Sir?”

“Louis, this is me, I haven’t given you any command yet. You are doing nothing wrong...” Harry looks worried and Louis does not want that.

So he kneels, right next to him, feeling a bit calmer. 

“Good Louis, now, I want your eyes on the stage and when I ask you how you feel, you are to be honest with me, understand?”

“Yes Harry.” The name usually slips out when he wants Harry to know, that he really listens. It became their thing. 

On stage are two men, the smaller, darker one is getting spanked. He doesn’t feel weird, so that’s good. All he craves is Harry’s touch.  _ Harry. _

The scene is over very soon after they sit down, but when he sees a Saint Andrew’s Cross getting prepared for the next scene, he freezes and pushes into Harry’s leg. 

“What do you feel Louis?”

“I don’t want that!” Cold sweat starting to gather on his forehead.

“That’s not for you darling, I already told you what we will do… Breathe Louis, it’s ok. You will see a couple who enjoy pain very much and I want you to observe her. Watch how she responds to the whip or to a cane.”

The Submissive is a petite raven haired woman, who just got tied to the cross. When the first whip falls onto her skin, Louis gasps. He watches her body reacting, he can almost see the sweat on her back. 

Her Domme is so good with the whip that cries of pleasure feel the whole room. The scene in front of him is so full of love and tension, so erotic, that he gets hard. Just by watching her responding, begging for more. 

When she bows her head, he knows she is down, he knows that feeling all too well. Harry plays with his hair and when he looks up to him, Harry has a big smile on his face. “I knew you would like that baby. That’s trust up there. Do you see it? She submitted.”

“Yes… Sir… I want…”

“You will get everything you want Louis.”

After a while the scene is over and the room gets louder again. He gets calmer when he watches other people. No one is watching him.

Except one. Harry.

The stage gets cleared out and all he sees is a chair in the middle of it. The anticipation is getting unbearable. It’s so hot, he wants to jump out of his skin, his thighs trembling. 

_ He needs it.   _

Harry leans forward. “See that? Yes, that chair is for us. Now… You will stand up and go up there. Take off your blazer and shirt, fold them nicely and put them under the chair. Then you will go back to the spot in front of the chair, facing it, arms behind your back and you will wait. The whole time your eyes are on the floor. Do not change your position until I say so.”

His voice breaks. “Yes, Sir, please…”

“Color.”

“Green Sir.”

“Good boy. Go!”

When he stands up his whole body is trembling. He looks down, on the floor, he doesn’t dare to look up, to see faces. _ To see what they think.  _

When he makes it to the stage, the whole room gets silent. His heart is in his throat.  _ He can’t do this. _

He puts his blazer off, then his trembling fingers reach his first button when he hears him. “So beautiful for me, so mine.”

He doesn’t look, but it calms him. Even if he can’t see Harry, he is there. He finishes with the buttons and then he neatly puts them under the chair, just like he was told.

_ Eyes on the floor. _

He takes position in front of the chair, arms behind his back, eyes on the floor.

His breathing is fast and shallow. All he wants to do is please Harry. He needs to please him. 

“Color.”

“Green Sir.”

The voice is closer now, coming from behind, almost like he is a couple steps away. 

“You are safe Louis. If you say stop, we stop. You say yellow, we stop and discuss, you say red, we stop the whole thing. Understood?”

His whole body is shivering.

“Yes Sir, please Sir, please touch me.”

“Patience darling. Stay still.”

Louis listen to the voices in the room. They got louder, right after his pleading. 

“They all can see how lovely you are, how willing to please me, how eager for me…”

Louis’ knees are all wobbly and he wants to kneel, to show to everyone how good a Submissive he really is.

Then he feels him. Harry presses his front to Louis’ back, breathing in his hair. 

He suddenly feels  _ home _ .

He is safe. Whispers filling his mind like a sugar foam. “So gorgeous, so mine. Look at you. You are so good for me.”

Louis wants to feel more, he wants to submit. He needs to kneel.

“Now Louis, give me your hands.” The cuff is on even before he can speak, wrists tight and bound. The restraint is like an anchor for him. His breathing slows down, his body hot with need. 

Harry steps in front of him. “Eyes on me. Color.”

“Green Sir, green, please.” When their eyes meet Louis’ vision gets blurry.

“Good boy.”

Harry sits right in front of him. Louis swims in the warmth and he doesn’t see or feel anyone else in the room. Just his Dom.

He gets carried away and looks down to Harry’s crotch. He is hard.

“Yes, I’m hard, I was hard from the moment I saw you submitting to me. This is you being mine. Safe. You are safe.”

_ Warmth. Love. Home. _ In the middle of the stage with countless eyes on him, he is home.

He starts swimming in his own pleasure, still standing, his knees shaking. 

Harry starts to unbuttoning his own black shirt and Louis has the urge to lick, taste. Feel.

“You want a taste?”  _ Smirking bastard. _

“Yes Sir, please Sir!’

“Come closer.” Harry spread his legs and Louis steps in the space between them, looking down.  

“You can bite as much as you want and whenever you want! But first...” Louis mind goes black.

Harry is smirking up at him, while he is opening his blazer and reaching in. He pulls out something delicate, but all Louis can focus on is the whole room getting completely, utterly silent. He looks down to Harry’s hands.

He is holding dark red leather collar, with a tiny silver lock in front. The collar is very small, subtle, so subtle that he could easily wear it in public and no one would bat an eye. 

_ Holy mother of God. Fuck yes.  _

"Look at me!” 

“I want to…”  Tears rushing to his eyes, his throat feeling like a sand paper. The need to jump out of his skin and run away is gone. 

This man wants him, he is his. He sees no one but Harry in the room, he feels no one but his Dom.

“Kneel!” He sinks to his knees so fast and so hard that he’s sure he hears gasps from the room that are not his.

“Color Louis.”

“I love you Harry.” Low murmur spreads around them like a fire.

Harry just smiles, brushes his knuckles over Louis’ lips and says. “I love you too. You are mine and I am yours.”

He puts the collar around his neck and locks it. The key goes to the brown leather satchel Harry has worn around his neck for some time now. The realisation hits Louis harder than a hundred whips. Harry had that satchel around his neck for weeks, the first time he saw it was 3 months ago. 

_ He has always been his.  _

Then his Dom leans forward and kisses him, with the force of the deepest ocean. 

The room goes silent again. It’s calming. Louis isn’t sure if they are truly alone, or this is just him submitting so far, that the only person on this planet is Harry.

When they break their kiss. Louis falls forward, because he has lost his balance. His face is right on Harry’s crotch and he starts to mouth the prominent length there. 

He also nuzzles a soft skin, right where Harry’s pants begin and when he bites, the room starts spinning. Harry’s groan echoes through his mind. He doesn’t break the skin, but he bites hard enough that will leave a nice mark. Louis nibbles his skin, kisses the spot and when he looks up and sees the pleasure on Harry’s face, he almost comes in his pants.

He licks and nuzzles Harry’s belly.  _ Taking him in. _ All of him. His scent makes his blood hot. He lifts himself a tiny bit, so he can have a perfect access to Harry’s left pectoral muscle.

As soon as he takes a deep breath, Harry stops breathing. No, this was not his imagination.

He looks up, falls into the deep green of Harry’s eyes. And he bites again. Hard, sharp, like an arrow to Harry’s heart. His Dom throws his head back and closes his eyes, a raspy moan leaves Harry’s mouth.

Louis feels proud to make his Dom fall apart for a second. Just for a second. He is fully aware Harry has whole control of him. Even now. When he is biting his chest.

“Thank you Sir, thank you, thank you, thank you.” The words spills out of him, the weight of the collar makes him dizzy.

He wants to reach up, to feel the collar himself, but his hands are bond to each other behind his back. 

When their eyes lock, there is so much between them, so much lust, even the sharpest dagger wouldn’t cut it. 

In the next second Harry is reaching down and starts to unbuckle his belt. Louis can’t hold the whimpers, he can’t be still, he needs to pleasure his Dom, the submission is pushing him so deep, that he can’t see anything but the spiral of roses on his Dom’s skin. When his cock is out, he wants to sink in, but feels a sudden stop on his head. Harry’s hands are grabbing his hair and stopping him from taste.

“Baby, I want to fuck your mouth slow, with the speed I want, with the depth I want, with the pace I want. Color?”

“Fucking green.”

Louis’ body goes lax. When he gets the first taste of Him, he goes down. At the same time he swims in the warmth of pleasure. He doesn’t want this to end. The sedating feeling of the collar on his neck makes him want to live. To give control, to trust.

_ To submit. Everything he needs. Everything he wants. _

He gave himself to Him. 

He is His. 

_ His red little viper. _

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.
> 
> Find me on my Tumblr.


End file.
